Episode 1.1/User Reviews
*This was my fav episode in this series! And Gorgonopsid is my fav creature on the show. I WISH IT RETURNS IN SERIES 4 AND 5!!! I also give it 10/10. Kabilan29 *Second favorite episode of the series. I love the gorgonopsid a lot. I can't think of anything that could make it better. 10/10 *I like this episode but i have to say it isn't one of my fav. I love the creatures (and connor of course) but other then that i find it pretty boring in comparison to all the other episodes. but i have to say i LOVE the Gorgonopside :) I'm gonna have to give it a 8/10 *It was pretty good, and a like Rex and Gorgonopsid. 10/10. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 19:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) *A great start to a great series!!! I'm giving it 10/10. DracorexKing *This episode was a good start too the series. This was one of the two episodes that grows on you. When i first saw this episode i thought it was bad but now i really like it. Over all my 2nd favourite episode of season 1 and my 9th favorite of all time. 8/10. Wassboss *A great episode that gets you hoked and wanting more! this is what made me fall in love with primeval and make it my favorate show ever! Also this episode has everything you need for a good primeval episode : action, humer, abilaty to relate to the characters, good monsters (Gorganopsid rules!) just wish there was less home office and more dinos 8/10 Mattse212 *A very strong start to the series. The characters are introduced well, and, let's face it, that is one awesome creature that is not a dinosaur but everyone calls it one. 9/10. ~44jeanette44 *Awesome episode! I hadn't watched it for ages till I got the series 1 DVD for Christmas. This was the first episode I watched on the DVD and I was like "WOW!" 10/10. dannylaz *Great Ep. When I first watched it I didn't want it to end so a 9/10, but my question is in this ep it depicted quite a bit that Connor had hay fever and wasn't used to the outdoors and forests but in series 3 & 4 he seemed absolutly fine in the Cretatious. 17:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * It was good. The opening was suspenseful enough to get the viewer hooked and the beginning and end were great but the middle of the episode was lacking. The whole running through the woods scene got tedious after awhile and they could have come up with a better explanation for Claudia suddenly thrusting herself into the mission. The scenery they picked for the Permian however couldn't have been better and the mystery with the skeleton was very intriguing. Cutter's remark to Ryan about staying with him was "childish" didn't make sense however as Ryan was just doing his mission. Overall the finish with the rampaging Gorgonopsid was perfect and the ending with Helen gives your goosebumps. I give it a solid A. Category:User Reviews